


Gnawing Anger

by Rocketman23



Series: Cuphead Prompts [9]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuphead is an idiot, Feels, Fluff, Gambling, Gen, Mugman puts up with so much, lotsa crying, smol bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: After losing his soul to the Devil, Mugman is feeling just a little bit angry with his brother.





	Gnawing Anger

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooh~  
> Cuphead you in trouble~~

The sounds of the casino are vagrantly loud even as the cup duo make their way steadfast out of the looming cavern. So Cuphead’s little adventure went wrong. Horrifically so. But so did most of his adventures, they always managed to figure something out. Like when they broke one of elder kettle’s vases, with some glue and a bit of elbow grease it was back to its original form. Almost. Cuphead still couldn’t figure out where the handle went. Or if it even had a handle before they pieced it back together again. 

Alas, the oldest of the brothers doesn’t let the tiff with the Devil get him down. So he had to get some contracts; he’d just flash his best puppy dog eyes and boom! Those debtors will be putty in his hands. Easy. He turns around, once reaching the border of the forest, to check on his brother. He smiles and waves at Mugman. 

“Hurry up Mugs! Those debtors ain’t gonna beat themselves!” Cuphead whoops, trying to rally his brother. Secretly, he loved the idea of beating up bad guys but it seemed Mugman was not pleased in the slightest as he stomps past his brother and into the forest.

It’s true for the most part, Mugman was enraged. Cuphead just gambled their souls to the Devil and lost. Their. Souls. And now he was acting like a merry fool, like this wasn’t a big deal at all. Mugman silently fumes as he trudges further into the tree’s, leaving a worried Cuphead behind.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Cuphead asks as he catches up and keeps pace with his brother. He receives a grumble. Frowning Cuphead adds “it’s not that big a deal Mugs, beating up bad guys will be easy!” he chirps.

Mugman snaps. “Easy…?” Mugman whispers as he comes to a stop, “easy?” he turns to face his brother, brows knotted and hands fisted. “Nothing about this is going to be easy!” he shouts at Cuphead, momentarily stunning him. Mugman continues his onslaught, “you betted our souls to the Devil!” he gesticulates at the looming mountain, “and now we have to fight our friends!” Mugman states harshly. 

“b-but it’s fine-“Cuphead begins before being interrupted.

“Nothing about this is fine, Cuphead! You just..! You always do this!” Mugman paces, clenching and unclenching his hands. Small tears begin to form in his eyes. “You always think about yourself and never me…” Mugman’s sentence tapers off, tears spilling down his face.

“Mugs…” Cuphead tries. He was so sure his brother would be excited about this new adventure but his crying self proves otherwise. His heart seizes in his chest.

“Is winning some bet more important than your brother’s life?” Mugman squares his shoulder, though they tremble with his sobs, and stares at his brother’s crestfallen face.

“Of course your life is more important, Mugs!” Cuphead runs over to Mugman and hugs him tight. “You’re my brother…”   
Mugman doesn’t return the embrace, letting his hands fall limp to his side, his body jerking with the occasional sob. 

“Then why…?” its barely audible, Mugman’s voice being so soft and full of fears, but Cuphead squeezes his brother tighter. 

“Cause im an idiot. A stupid, reckless, idiot!” he cries, fat tears falling on Mugman’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Mugs, please forgive me! I-I just wanted to prove that idiot Dice I could play well. I-im sorry” his voice is wavering and his body shakes tensely. He hurt his brother and nothing could cut his heart deeper than that knowledge.

“Yeah, you’re an idiot…” Mugman chuckles lightly, breaking the tension and hugging his brother back. His black mood dissipating at Cuphead’s snotty snivels. “I’m sorry I didn’t stop you sooner” a few stray tears slip down his porcelain cheeks as he pulls away to face his brother.

“No, I shouldn’t have bet our souls… I’m sorry Mugman” Cuphead murmurs, resting his head on Mugman’s shoulder. 

With a slight pat to his shivering shoulder Mugman shakily replies “guess you’ll need a buddy to help take down all those debtors” swiping his gloved hand across his eyes.

“What! No Mugs this is my fault, I should-“

“You’ll end up getting yourself killed” Mugman coolly states, “besides I’m the better shot” 

Cuphead gives his brother a slight push, “pffft, as if!” the light of competition coming back into his eyes. Mugman sighs and rolls his eyes, Cuphead could be too competitive sometimes.

“Guess we’ll just see who guns down the most debtors then!” Mugman shouts as he breaks into a run towards Elder Kettles residence. With the hope of being somewhat forgiven Cuphead chases after Mugman, feeling a little better having his best friend back by his side.

~~0~~

“You what!?” Elder Kettle gasps as he hears the newest trouble his boys had gotten themselves into.

“Uh, bet our souls to the Devil… and lost…” Mugman fills in as Cuphead looks shamefully at the floor.

“But it’s ok! Cause were gonna beat the debtors and get back the contracts!” Cuphead perks up upon remembering his game plan. Eyes shining bright with courage.

Both boys look expectantly at Elder Kettle, whether expecting praise for their bravado or a punishment for their idiocy, he didn’t know. Their eyes red and puffy, proof of their struggle with the concept at having to fight their friends. He sighs heavily, steam pouring from his nose and misting in the air.

Just what was he going to do with these two??

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment below!


End file.
